Soma Peries
Soma Peries (ソーマ・ピーリス?) is a fictional character in the Gundam series, Gundam 00. She's a product of HRL's Super Soldier Program in their space colony. She was originally Marie Parfacy, a kind little girl that spends time with Allelujah Haptism, but later was implanted with a new persona to be Soma Peries. She became a living weapon to HRL and later to A-Laws until she regained her former self. Dual Personality Just like Allelujah Haptism, Soma as actually composed of two personalities as a result of quantum brainwave research and development. HRL scientists implanted the Soma Peries personality to make her into a perfect soldier to aid in their struggle against Celestial Being. As Soma, she had a professional soldier mentality, but can still care and feel for people like everyone else. The Soma persona is an astute solider, highly intelligent, loyal, emotional, fearless in battle, and a dreamer. She wanted to experience happiness and to live life as a normal human, but the duties of a soldier always reminded her to maintain the self reality of being a super soldier and living weapon to command. It's because of her conflicted feelings that made her confused, angry, and sad. The Marie Parfacy persona is nothing like Soma. Marie is a gentle loving person with a great sense of optimism for life. She's not violent nor as easily angry as the Soma persona. It appears though that both persona's coexist and doesn't try to dominate each other to control their body, unlike Allelujah/Hallelujah. History Season 1 Youth in Complete Sphere Marie is a designer baby of HRL's Super Soldier Program. She was born through artificial scientific means and continuously subjected through human scientific experimentation in space colony Complete Sphere. The extent of HRL's experiments upon her body and mind is unclear, but Marie's body was later paralyzed as a result of their experiments. With the exception of her quantum brainwaves, she couldn't interact with her environment and stuck inside a capsule for medical monitoring. Due to extended non-sensory interaction of her environment, she became depressed and often experienced sadness because she was lonely for someone to talk to. It wasn't until a second child with quantum brainwaves reached out to her that her world became brighter. While calling out with her quantum brainwaves to anyone that could hear her, she managed to reach a hold of an older boy to see her. She was happy to finally to be able to talk to someone and introduced herself and wanted to know his name. The boy couldn't name himself due to memory loss and Marie picked a name for him, Allelujah, a name to give thanks to God for being alive. It was their first of many encounters as they bonded and shared their feelings through their telepathy. They became very close, but ultimately Allelujah disapeared and never returned to see her. Marie never knew why, but over time her body and mind was further modified/enhanced to show their progress to their sponsors for continuing sponsorship of their research. Enter Soma Peries After HRL suffered losses to Celestial Being, HRL needed every advantage they could utilize in their attempts to destroy them. HRL decided it was time to use their utilize their super soldier investments and the scientists selected Marie for the job. They restored her body and implanted her with the Soma Peries persona into her mind. After a certain amount of training and conditioning, she was deployed under Sergei Smirnov as Super Soldier Number 1, dispatched from the Ubermensch Facility of Technological Research, Second Lieutenant Soma Peries. ''True Pillar'' Incident Soma was given a top-of-the-line HRL Tieren that was made specifically for a super soldier, Tieren Taozi. The mobile suit is experimental and needed a shakedown to test it's capabilities and compatibility with Soma, Sergei joined to supervise/observe her performance. While testing Tieren Taozi's speed output near HRL's lower orbital station, True Pillar, her headed started to hurt. Unknown to her, Allelujah just arrived at True Pillar and their brainwaves clashed (possibly due her implanted persona since it was never a problem as Marie). As both Soma and Allelujah suffered headaches for being in close proximity of each other, they re-established a telepathic link with each other. Because Soma's persona and Allelujah don't know each other, their unusual reunion is between strangers. The connection was too painful and hurting Allelujah, the Hallelujah persona intervened and threatened to kill Soma if she tries to enter his mind again. The killer intent of Hallelujah drove Soma into high anxiety and she began to shoot True Pillar. While she didn't kill anyone from shooting True Pillar, the blasting loosened three sections of the orbital station block 7 into open space. Soma subsequently lost consciousness and had to be retrieved by HRL forces as Sergei try to rescue the civilians trapped inside block 7. After the civilians of block 7 were rescued by Celestial Being and HRL Forces, Soma was sent to a medical facility and was fixed with a quantum brainwave inhibitor to prevent future interference of foreign quantum brainwave influence. She was quickly medically cleared for duty in spite of Sergei's concern of her health. Gundam Capture Operation HRL appointed Sergei to lead an assault on Celestial Being to capture a Gundam for research. Soma is attached to Sergei's Curse Squadron and was ready to prove herself in her first battle in space. While Sergei had half his forces hold off Ptolemy, Exia, and Dynames, he and Soma went to capture an isolated Gundam. Allelujah/Kyrios was the closest and Soma/Taozi engaged Gundam Kyrios. Due to her special quantum brainwave inhibitor, she wasn't afflicted with great pain as a result of being near Allelujah. Allelujah wasn't so fortunate as Soma's presence caused him to be in great mental anguish and lead him to lose consciousness. Allelujah/Kyrios was quickly captured and loaded into Louhan Carrier 4 for immediate study of Gundam Kyrios. While temporarily idling in space, Soma quickly detected a heat signature and suddenly a beam blast quickly destroyed two Tierens, Tieria/Virtue engaged her squad. Soma/Taozi engaged Tieria/Virtue and out manuevered Virtue from being hit. Virtue fired multiple times with its GN Cannons as they engaged in close quarter combat, Virtue managed to destroy Taozi's right leg. Soma detached the remains of the limb and continued to fight. While able to handle herself against Virtue, Sergei had the rest of the squad to assist Soma/Taozi and capture Tieria/Virtue. Curse Squad managed to bind Gundam Virtue with rope, but Virtue continued to resist. Soma/Taozi knocked off Virtue's GN Bazooka and then tried to severe its head as the pilot continued to resist. As Soma was about to decapitate Virtue, the Gundam suddenly perged its armor. Two of the purged armor pieces knocked off Soma/Taozi, long enough to complete its switch to Gundam Nadleeh. The new Gundam form quickly wiped out six Tierens and Sergei ordered an immediate retreat. While fleeing from the enemy, Hallelujah/Kyrios came to pick a fight with Soma/Taozi. Due to Taozi's anti-beam coating and armor, she was relatively unharmed from the assault. Adjutant Ming decided to sacrifice himself by holding of Hallelujah/Kyrios to give Soma and Sergei time to run. Soma didn't want to leave Adjutant Ming behind, but Sergei told Soma not to pour cold water on a man's determination. Soma and Sergei retreated and later lost Adjutant Ming's signal, Soma swears revenge for his death. Joint Exercise in Taklamakan Desert Capturing Kyrios Throne Intervention Operation Fallen Angels First Victory When the three superpowers received 30 GN-X units with GN drives, Soma was assigned to the squad. They stopped Team Trinity form massacring another base. Soma felt delighted that this is what it was meant to pilot a Gundam. Search & Destroy Team Trinity The planetside squad began a quick trackdown of Team Trinity to destroy them. The Trinitys managed to avoid capture or death for weeks before their particle levels began to run out. Sergei decided to let them go anyway. Face Off with Subject E-0057 All of the GN-Xs gathered in space to destroy Celestial Being once and for all. Soma began to affect Allelujah, destroying Kyrios' Tail Booster and moved for the final blow, only for him to avoid it with Trans Am and Hallelujah blocking out the headaches. They were outmatched by this new feature and had to retreat. During the second attack, nearly all the GN-X squad was nearly destroyed by the Gundams. As Sergei and Soma went looking for Allelujah, as his unit was half damaged, he came out, combining both his personalities to outclass her. Soma wondered outloud as to how a "defective product" like him could beat her. Hallelujah explains that combining both intelligence and reflexes is what truly makes the ultimate supersoldier. As he was about to strike one last time, Sergei took the blow, giving Peries an opening to attack Kyrios, causing circuits in the cockpit to explode, damaging Allelujah's right eye. However, she did not pursue and finish the job; instead, she chose to save Sergei, feeling that she would be alone without him. Allelujah noticed this on the monitor screen and was shocked to see that Soma Peries was in fact Marie, a girl he knew back at the Superhuman Institute. Horrified that he nearly killed her, he asks Hallelujah if he knew this; his alter-ego replies that if he knew, then he wouldn't fight anymore and says that he's "going ahead". 4 Years Later Season 2 Reactivated Approximately five years has passed, Soma has lived life peacefully with Sergei. Reports came in of a new Gundam and it wasn't long the military came knocking. Sergei's son, Andrei, had come to retrieve Soma to join the A-Laws in their mission against Celestial Being. She also meets Kati Mannequin Interrogation of Subject E-57 Soma interrogated Allelujah, who was captured by the UN forces four years ago. However, he wasn't affected by her quantum brainwaves and keeps calling her Marie, though she denies it. However, she contacts Sergei to look into it. Celestial Being and Kataron make a strike at the prison. Mannequin orders Soma to secure Allelujah, but the destruction of the MS hanger and a Kataron infiltration complicated things. She managed to hold Allelujah at gunpoint before he boarded his Gundam Arios. He pleaded with her, even calling her by her full name, Marie Parfacy. As she repeats his words, a such flash of memories confuses her and drops her to her knees. Allelujah is about to retrieve her only to be shot at by Andrei, forcing him to escape on Arios. Search & Destroy Kataron Soma witnessed the A-Laws ruthlessly massacre an entire Kataron base. She became conflicted over being a super soldier and a normal girl. The 2nd Space Platoon was transferred to Kati's ship. There, Soma met Louise Halevy, whom she unknowingly nearly killed four years ago. They then both deployed against Celestial Being. Allelujah tried pleading with her but she only responded by striking him. As her beam saber pierce Arios' right shoulder, his left arm reached out towards her. Their suits are both disabled an fall down to the land below. Reunion Allelujah tries to reach her but she attacks him. But once she has him on the ground, she starts get headaches in which the name Marie kept screaming in her head. She then snaps to her true personality as Marie Parfacy and remembers who Allelujah is before passing out. When she wakes up, she is in a tent Allelujah set up. They then explained to each other what happened since their time at the Institute. Allelujah tells her that when he and and a few others were committed for disposal, they made their escape but he didn't take Marie with her. Lucky he didn't, as they went nowhere on the shuttle they've escaped on, running low on food and oxygen. Hallelujah emerged and killed the others to survive. Sergei soon arrives pulling a gun against Allelujah. Though Allelujah was will to die, Marie rushed in front of him but luckily Sergei fires in the air. He left, saying that "Soma Peries" died. The two are then found by Lockon Stratos -- kissing -- which he relays to the bridge crew on the Ptolemy. Joining Celestial Being With Soma Peries official dead, Marie joins the crew of the Ptolemy, although it causes some awkward moments between her and the crew, especially Feldt Grace. Nevertheless Marie operates a console on the bridge when the ship leaves Earth. Marie was amazed at the hidden asteroid base Celestial Being had. She talks with Saji Crossroad, who asks how long she will stay with Celestial Being; she responds that as long as Allelujah is with them, she stays. She sensed Sergei in danger when the Seel Kingdom is destroyed by Memento Mori while the 00 Raizer was being tested. Marie later sensed someone using quantum brainwaves but was unable to determine who. Whoever it was launched an attack on the base. Relationships UN Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Human Reform League Sergei Smirnov Sergei always looked after Soma as if she was his daughter. It was because of their strong partnership that they survived many encounters against the Gundams. As time past, their relationship only grew closer. They even have plans for Soma to become his adopted daughter. Adjutant Ming Ming was one of the Tieren MS pilots that lead their first space assault in attempts to capture a Gundam. While Ming had no real bond with Soma, he decided to hold off Hallelujah/Kyrios to give Soma and Sergei the time to escape to safety. While Soma wanted to help Adjutant Ming, Sergei didn't want her to ruin a man's determination and they fled. Moments later, his signal was going (killed by Hallelujah) and Soma swore revenged for Adjutant Ming. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Saji Crossroad A-Laws Kati Mannequin Sergei Smirnov Louise Halevy Celestial Being Gundam Meisters Allelujah Haptism Marie is Allelujah's love interest. As experimental super soldier's of HRL, they spent a lot of time talking to each other telepathically through each others quantum brainwaves. When Allelujah faced termination along with several of his fellow child super soldiers, he wanted to bring her along, but decided it was best to leave her behind. After several years, HRL implanted her with a new persona and new memories, as Soma Peries. When they encountered each other again, they were mortal enemies. Soma Peries always wanted a chance to take revenge for the deaths of her comrades and not once did her Marie persona came forth to stop him. Since her quantum brainwaves frequency closely matches Allelujah's, only she had a painful side effect on him and it brought out Hallelujah, his sadistic alter ego. Tieria Erde Setsuna F. Seiei Lockon Stratos Throne Meisters Nena Trinity Michael Trinity Johann Trinity External Links Soma Peries on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters